


feel it like a kick drum (beating faster in your chest)

by sheerpoetry



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, andrew's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerpoetry/pseuds/sheerpoetry
Summary: Neil Josten  was a liar. He was dangerous and challenging. He was also interesting. He was a magnet and Andrew couldn't resist his pull. Neil was not supposed to be this interesting.Or, all the times Andrew touched Neil and the time Neil touchedhim.





	feel it like a kick drum (beating faster in your chest)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [THIS](https://foxesrefuge.tumblr.com/post/158863441436/i-got-hit-by-andreil-feels-once-again-and) absolutely _stunning_ art by [foxesrefuge](https://foxesrefuge.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Title from the lyrics to [this song](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tls5jbsi6fgtgumeqdqpi4yrc3e?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-lyrics).

Andrew knew Josten was a runner. He'd seen the tape. When he sees the boy take off through the gym, he grabs a waiting racquet without thinking. Then he's staring down at Josten, chest heaving as he tries to breathe. Wymack's yelling about it already, but Andrew only has eyes for the gasping boy before him. All Josten seems to care about is the racquet, though. Another Kevin. Andrew takes the hint when Wymack steps between them and leaves it alone. He still offers Neil a ride and smiles as he runs away. 

***

Andrew's group surrounds him in the elevator at Wymack's apartment. Andrew crowds Neil against the doors with a hand to his chest. He's distinctly aware of the flicker between them without the overpowering influence of the drugs. He ignores it and shoves Neil--harder than necessary--out the elevator doors as he reminds Neil to fall in line. 

***

Neil Jostenwas a liar. He was dangerous and challenging. He was also _interesting._ He was a magnet and Andrew couldn't resist his pull. Neil was not supposed to be this interesting. He wasn't supposed to see through Andrew, see through his schemes. But Andrew sees Neil, too--sees through his attitude problem and guesses at what's underneath. Judging by Neil's reaction, Andrew guesses he's right. 

***

Andrew's not sure why it bothers him. Maybe it's Aaron's use of _that word_ or the way Nicky's looking at Neil. Andrew knows his cousin's seeing Neil in pieces--the razor-sharp jawline, the trim waist, the runner's legs. The pieces Andrew's been ignoring since he sent Neil sprawling on the floor in Arizona. Andrew shoves Nicky against the lockers and crowds into his face. 

"I said no." 

When he hears his own voice, Andrew realizes he means it, that he's placed Neil off limits--now and forever. He's not sure why satisfaction burns in his gut at that, but he knows this is not the time to question it.

***

Neil was almost as inseparable from the court as Kevin was. Andrew watches Neil enter the court, then detour to the stands once he saw it was occupied. Then Neil calls out to him--ever the optimist and continuously a surprise. Neil finally turns in his direction and Andrew catches the interest from his distance, the way Neil's eyes trace Andrew's form and follow the path down his forearms. Andrew slides a knife from the top edge of one band, tilting it so it catches the light. When Neil asks if there sheaths in his bands-- _or...?_ Andrew almost laughs. If only he knew. Then it's back to exy and Andrew's talent and no one ever mentions _that_ unless they want something. Andrew considers Neil, trying to calculate what Neil could be angling for, but coming up empty. He turns the conversation on Neil, quoting Kevin's promises to the Wymack, to the team, to the school. Neil wasn't adding up and Andrew anted to solve him. 

***

Andrew doesn't mean to, but he presses himself into Neil's side to whisper in his ear. To his credit, Neil doesn't waver. No, he _challenges_ Andrew instead. And isn't that _interesting_?

***

Andrew knew exactly what he was doing when he'd chosen Neil's outfit. He walks to Neil's doorway to admire his work up close and Neil meets him there, stopping inches away. In the second it takes for Andrew to notice Neil's eyes, he's reaching out to pull him down. Blue suits him. 

***

Andrew drags Neil with him--literally, by the collar. He notices--and ignores--Roland's interested surprise. It's satisfying to watch Neil fall under the influence of the drinks, to let his guard down the slightest bit, to maybe almost think about enjoying himself. But that's not why they're here. Andrew tries to shove Neil near the dance floor, but Neil stands his ground in front of him, asking why why _why_. Maybe it's because of the drugs in their systems (or the way Neil looks under the influence of them), but Andrew catches himself admitting--blaming--it on the way Neil looks at Kevin. Blessedly, Neil takes his tirade as a threat and proclaims his innocence. He leaves Neil with a command to _prove it._

***

The first time was almost an accident, an attempt at sating his curiosity. Andrew let his fingers dance across Neil's back in passing. He ignores the spark under his fingertips that threatens to break through the drugged haze.

***

The next time he's furious. Or would be, if he could feel anything, he tells himself. He hadn't been able to protect Kevin, hadn't anticipated the reveal of Riko on live tv. He hadn't anticipated Neil, either. And that's what gets to him, what makes him punch the window. When Neil tries to run, Andrew acts without thinking. He ignores the pain and the blood and holds fast to Neil. Neil squirms under his hold and pain flares through his hand. He grips Neil tighter. Andrew asks him to stay and offers him the world. 

***

Andrew watches Neil's smile grow, change into something gruesome and ghastly. Neil's hands rise to his face and his fingernails dig into his mouth--an attempt to pry the sick expression off his face that Andrew recognizes all too well. And Andrew can't stand it--can't stand to see Neil like this, fighting _himself_. Andrew keeps hold of Neil's wrist after pulling it away. He stares at Neil, trying to drop his guard just a bit, to let Neil _see_. Andrew thinks Neil does, then asks Neil to _stay_. 

***

When Neil shows up for Columbia that night, Andrew reaches out before he can stop himself. Neil Josten was every inch a lie, but he was all fight and fire. Andrew presses his fingers to Neil's throat and feels Neil's pulse drumming underneath. This broken boy before him was more alive than Andrew had felt in years. Andrew smiles, knowing the effects the drugs have on it--on him. 

***

Neil coming back to Eden's with them is enough for everyone to notice. Andrew pulls Neil to the bar with him again but ensures he stays sober this time. He offers Neil honesty, an attempt to keep him there-- _to keep him_. But Neil can only believe Andrew's serving Kevin, so Andrew tells Neil to keep Kevin interested and asks again. 

***

When they hear about Seth, Andrew offers another bit of unexpected honesty. But Neil asks--always asking why. Andrew turns to face him, stepping close. He digs a fingertip into Neil's throat, feels his pulse. Neil has the audacity to steal Andrew's cigarette, so Andrew offers him a truth--just not the one he asked for. When Neil looks near panic, Andrew hooks his fingers into Neil's collar to pull his attention. He takes back his cigarette and reminds Neil to _stay_ as he presses a key into Neil's palm. 

***

When Neil asks, Andrew says yes. Neil was asking about Columbia and Luther and Thanksgiving and _no, denied, not happening_. Andrew knows Nicky's behind this, that he must have gone straight to Neil when he'd gotten off the phone. Neil's still talking, still pressing, still _prying_. Andrew doesn't know why, but he tells him. He tells Neil about Cass and juvie and Luther. Suddenly, his fingers are clenching and Andrew wants to _hurt_. He reaches for Neil unconsciously, only remembering who's before him at the last moment. Neil's pulse is a steady rhythm under his hands, despite their placement around his neck. Andrew's fingers tap along as he continues speaking. Neil surprises him by _asking_ to come with them, to meet this man who had wronged Andrew. Nothing should surprise him least of all Neil Josten. Andrew says yes. 

***

This trip was already a bad idea without the addition of exy. But Kevin had decided Neil needed to switch racquets and Neil went along with the plan like a good little boy. Andrew's not sure if he's more annoyed at their location--Exites--or Neil's badgering. Andrew runs his fingers over the goalkeeper racquets as they pass, a distraction from Neil's current line of questioning. But he's _pushing_ and Andrew doesn't know how to answer the questions Neil's asking. He turns on Neil, lays a hand over his mouth, the other bracing Neil's neck. Surprise flashes on Neil's face for an instant before he quiets. Andrew fills the forced silence, almost by accident. This boy. _This boy_. He's interesting and dangerous and shouldn't he have been smarter than that? Andrew wasn't sure where that left him, so he turns on his heel and leaves Neil staring after him. 

***

Andrew didn't believe in regrets. If he did, he would certainly question his decision to let Neil stay. But Neil knows Andrew, knows why he did it, how they got here. And Neil as still here, still pushing pushing _pushing_ his buttons and asking about things Andrew doesn't want to remember and asking for things Andrew can _not_ give. Andrew reaches out, wraps a hand around Neil's throat and _squeezes_. Andrew's not sure if it's a warning or comfort or both. Neil takes hold of Andrew's wrist and when Andrew stills under his touch, Neil's fingers tighten. This was too much too fast--just _too much_. But Neil had asked. Andrew slides his hand to the back of Neil's neck and pulls him close--close enough _for..._ Andrew delivers his final truth of the night with smug satisfaction. But Neil doesn't let go, doesn't run-- _not yet_. 

***

Andrew should have seen this coming, should have known they'd end up here. Well, he _did_ know he'd end up here, but the timing was off. He couldn't leave Kevin. He'd made a _promise_. But then there's Andrew's troublemaker--the interesting, dangerous conundrum that is Neil Josten--volunteering himself as protection. Andrew's in front of Neil, shoving him against the sink. Neil catches his arms and pulls Andrew with him. Neil's standing in front of him, asking for truth and offering his _name_. Neil's still got hold of him, but Andrew frees a hand to grasp Neil's chin and tug him to eye level. _Abram_ drags Andrew's hand down, slides it under his shirt. He presses Andrew's palm flat against his stomach, against a battered war zone of scars. Andrew's eyes drop to where his hand rests and his fingers twitch against bare, marred skin. Neil promises truths and protection and Andrew has no choice but to trust him. 

***

Andrew couldn't--wouldn't--look at him. He'd tried on the way out of Easthaven. One look to catalogue the changes and see that Neil was worse for wear. And he hadn't been there. He'd broken _two_ promises--and for what? To come off the drugs to...nothing. Not the drugged nothing of before. No, this was new. He was looking at an endless void, maybe hoping for a spark. But he'll settle for the truth, for now.

***

Andrew can't bear to speak to him until they reach the roof. He's almost afraid of his answers, of this damage being his fault, that he'd failed to protect Neil, even in his absence. He manages to keep his hand from shaking when he pulls the bandage off Neil's cheek. He's rougher than he means be putting it back in place--he _wants_ it to hurt, wants an effect of this _feeling_ in his chest. It's finally Andrew's turn for _why_ and when he hears that name from Neil's mouth, he _can_ ' _t_. Andrew covers Neil's mouth with a hand and closes his eyes, trying to stop the images replaying in his mind. He'd been wrong--it's _this_ he can't handle, these words in Neil's mouth. _Not if it means losing you._ Andrew hates him. He hates that he cares, that he feels at all--especially for this boy, this lie from head to toe, with his runner's heart and body full of bruises. He hates it and he hates _him_. Andrew had convinced himself that it was nothing, that Neil was just a new toy to play with, that it was just a side effect of the drugs. When Andrew tells him so, Neil has an answer for that, too. He knows throwing Neil's keys off the roof is childish, but Andrew doesn't believe in regrets. 

***

Andrew had blamed his lack of impulse control on the drugs. But he's beginning to think it's inherently _Neil_. It's the only explanation that comes to mind when he finds Neil asleep in the library and he can't stop his hand from reaching out and tangling in the auburn curls at the base of Neil's neck. Then he catches himself, reminds himself that this is _not okay_ and Andrew _hates him_. Andrew digs his fingers into Neil's skull, startling him awake. Andrew leads him to the car without comment, sure that Neil will follow. Neil does and is rewarded with another key. 

***

Andrew's never been the most patient man, but he does wait for Neil to heal before getting him out of his clothes and taking him to Columbia. When he sees Neil struggling with his shirt, Andrew helps him out of it and discards it immediately. He can't look anywhere but at Neil. He'd known Neil was broken--in more ways than one--but he'd never expected the battleground before him. Andrew removes the bandages on Neil's wrists, his touch rougher than he means, still angry that he let this happen. He knows Neil is watching him, waiting for a reaction. Andrew steels his expression, makes sure there's nothing for Neil to see, though his mind is busy cataloguing every injury and filing them away for later examination. Andrew's left hand finds the shape of an iron, perfectly formed on Neil's shoulder. His right hand finds the distinct scar left by a bullet. He slides a hand down Neil's chest to ripple over the slashes left by angry and exact knives. It's too much-- _Neil's_ too much. He leaves Neil to get dressed with an unanswered question.

***

This was definitely a surprise. If he'd had taken the shot, there would have been a spit-take. As it was, he sets his drink back on the tray and turns his attention on Neil. He gives Neil an honest--if vague--answer and decides to do bodily harm to Roland later. And tell him to mind his own fucking business. Neil's not satisfied with Andrew's answer, of course, and presses on. Andrew considers Neil at length and thinks of the multiple ways of shutting him up. He decides on more honesty, for the moment, at least. Andrew enjoys the shocked look on Neil's face, watches as he struggles to speak. Andrew finally takes his shot and leaves Neil with Kevin. 

***

Andrew didn't care much for airports. Or airplanes. Or his teammates. He settled for staring out the massive window, watching the planes take off and land. He feels Neil's presence behind him, another unsettling development. Then he's talking--always talking, always _asking_. Andrew slowly lifts a hand to check his own pulse, check that he's still here, breathing, in and out _in and out_. His heartbeat--thundering underneath his erratically moving fingers--is at odds with his carefully masked expression. Neil's still behind him, waiting for answer. And because Andrew can't seem to deny him anything, Andrew gives him one.

***

When Andrew finally breaks and kisses Neil, he thinks he feels both their hearts stop. When Neil returns the kiss, grips his coat, Andrew thinks his heart might leap out of his chest. He pulls away, stops it. Andrew tells himself that he's doing it for Neil, that Neil can't give him in an honest answer right now. But if he's honest with himself (and he really tries not to be because of _exactly this_ ), he does it for himself, too. His hands are shaking as he lights a cigarette, then burns out two more. Neil watches and waits--silent, for once. Andrew considers Neil--this boy who made him think and want and _feel_. Andrew won't do that to him. He won't let himself be _them._

***

Neil trusted him. Wasn't that a development? "You shouldn't," is Andrew's automatic reply. How could someone who didn't trust anyone, who counted exits, who searched for ulterior motives, who was _always ready to run_ trust him? Trust _him_ , Andrew Minyard, who didn't know who he was until he was 13, who made deals to keep people--family--close, who hid his weakness with his strength under a set of black arm bands? His eyes say _I trust you anyway_. Andrew looks at him again--this boy who knows his past, who took the deal without question, who's seen his scars and held his knives. And Neil's still here. Neil's still here and standing before him with secrets in his chest and honesty in his eyes, asking to be kissed. And then Neil asks for coordinates, a map, a marker, and Andrew has seldom been so certain of anything in his life. Andrew pins Neil's arms above his head, feels his pulse through his wrists. Andrew tells Neil to stay--and he does.

***

Andrew never considered himself coy, but it's been over a week since Neil's _yes_ and Andrew could still feels Neil's heartbeat against his chest, the way his mouth felt against his own. He thinks he could get Neil out of his system. But that seems less likely with Neil here in front of him, gasping under his touch. Andrew backs Neil against the wall, keeps taking him apart with his mouth. When he pushes a hand against Neil's chest, maps out his flat stomach, Neil shudders in response. Andrew trails his hands down Neil's arms to where his hands are crammed in his pockets. Suddenly, Andrew wants to _try_. He pulls Neil's hands free and them places them near his head. _Yes, here. Yes, you._ Neil stays, seemingly content to tangle his fingers in Andrew's hair and pull him in for kiss after kiss. As Andrew slips a hand into Neil's pants, he realizes he might just trust Neil. 

***

Neil is _gone_. And it's his fault. For letting him go, for not reading between the lines, for not hearing the _good bye_ in Neil's _thank you_. Andrew's fists clench and he strikes out, at whoever he comes in contact with, whoever he can reach. He's not sure who's holding him back after he brings back Neil's bag and phone and _keys._ Andrew doesn't believe in regrets, so he certainly won't mind breaking a teammate's arm. Andrew fights with all he has, his own heartbeat pounding in his head the entire time--a reminder that he is here and Neil is _not._ Then everything goes black. 

***

Not gone, then, Andrew finds out when he comes to. Just bruised, battered, burned, and _broken_. Andrew was sure he was dreaming when they'd told him--when it took Boyd and Wymack to hold him down to find truth from Renee. The dream quickly turned into a nightmare when Andrew finally _saw_ Neil, could check the wounds under the gauze for himself, see that there was still man under there, that it hadn't all been burned away. Andrew glances at Neil's blood-matted hair and the fierce intensity still shining in his eyes. _Fighting fire with fire_ , he thinks. Andrew tilts Neil's chin up, his fingers sliding below Neil's jaw to his pulse point. It's there, still beating with the heart of a runner, of a fighter--of a survivor. Neil was _here_ and Andrew was _not_ letting go. Neil presses two fingers to Andrew's chest, over his heart. In that moment, Andrew would swear they shared a heartbeat. Andrew tells Neil he's staying, that anyone who tries to fight them will lose. He doesn't have to work to believe it because he knows he'll see it through. He's got a family of Foxes standing behind them and he won't be letting go again.

***

Neil was a mess. This wasn't news to Andrew, of course. But Andrew wasn't usually reminded of the fact quite so vividly. Andrew was silent as he covered Neil's wounds and followed him into the shower. It's easier than he expects to remember that Neil's hurt, that's why they're here like this. He's able to soften his hands to wash Neil, even though the bags covering the wounds make him want to lash out, to _hurt_. Until he feels Neil's tongue on his neck and Andrew can't contain his shudder. Neil's entirely too smug about it, so Andrew pushes him against the wall. Andrew can't resist placing a light kiss to Neil's hip as he kneels before him. When it's over, Andrew catches him at the bottom of the tub, kisses the aborted question from Neil's mouth. Andrew finally slips a hand into his own sweats and it's almost more than he can handle with Neil right here with I'm, holding him tight and steady. Their breaths mingle as Neil hums encouragement against Andrew's lips and he's gone--his own heartbeat skittering to a stop as Neil's ragged breathing betrays them both. 

***

Andrew had promised Neil honesty. So he's not sure why Neil always seems so surprised when Andrew delivers. He finds himself offering more truths and realizes he doesn't mind sharing this with Neil, opening himself up little by little. Until Neil asks about _this_ and Andrew's first reaction is to _deny_ because there's no _this_ , there couldn't be. But when Andrew says _no_ , Neil listens, stops. In that moment, Andrew can't help but be reminded of those who didn't, who wouldn't. He knows Neil sees it, but he's still there, waiting. Andrew catches Neil's wrist, digs his fingers in as a reminder of his own scars, his own battles. Neil still doesn't flinch, but Andrew's had enough honesty for the day.

***

Andrew stopped wondering how Neil got into his room long ago. But there's always a reason, though, and Andrew knows this time is no different as Neil strides toward him and takes the bottle out of his hands. Andrew could have held on, but in that moment, he'd rather have Neil. He tugs Neil down above him, trusting him to keep distance between them. Andrew can feel that he's on the edge, that he's steps away from falling. He leans up to kiss Neil and thinks he might be ready to jump. Andrew grabs Neil's hand and places it on his own chest, ignoring the involuntary tense and rise in his heartbeat. But Neil _knows_ and pulls him back from the edge. 

***

Andrew thought he'd been clear about this: Neil was to stop trying to get himself killed. But he wouldn't be Neil without that _mouth_. Andrew's heart is in his throat as he watches Riko swing and Neil just _sit there_. Before he's even made the decision to move, Andrew's there and his racquet's connecting with Riko's arm. He wants to throw the thing across the court and carry Neil away from this--from the screaming and the celebrating and their teammates. But he knows nothing could pull Neil off the court in that moment. He settles for using his racquet as a barricade and keeping a watchful eye on Neil as the Foxes descend on them. 

~(***)~

Andrew wakes to an empty bed. He takes a moment to stretch and hears the shower cut off. Neil steps out of the bathroom a moment later with a towel slung around his waist. Andrew reflexively tamps down the _want_ that flares in his gut because how can he always want him--want _this_?. But Neil _knows_ him and comes to kneel on the bed beside Andrew. And because Neil knows him, he leans down to drop a soft kiss in Andrew's hair.

"Feeling lazy?" Neil settles on the bed next to Andrew, watching him closely.

Andrew shrugs and sits up. He leans over to Neil. "Yes or no?"

Neil rolls his eyes and meets Andrew for a kiss. He runs his fingers through Andrew's hair, then drags his blunt fingernails through the shorter length in the back. Andrew shudders and Neil _smiles_ against his mouth. 

It's too much. Andrew pushes Neil down on the bed, resting on his thighs. He looks down at Neil, his eyes tracing over the scars he's long since committed to memory. Andrew rests a hand flat on Neil's stomach, on the worst of the damage. His fingers count every raised line. He considers--and not for the first time--what the outcome would have been if Neil wasn't such a fighter, if any of the Butcher's or Riko's attempts to break him ( _end_ him) had succeeded. Andrew's hand rises up Neil's chest, fingers stopping to ghost over the puckered bullet scar. His hand comes to rest over Neil's heart, letting the steady rhythm ground him.

Andrew notices Neil watching him, with far too much feeling in his eyes. Andrew leans down, a hair's breadth away from Neil's mouth. "Pipe dream."

Neil meets him for a kiss, his fingers clenching in the sheets as Andrew coaxes his mouth open with his tongue. They're both breathing heavily when they part. Neil slides his own hand up to rest against Andrew's, still above his heart. Neil's done it enough--this soft touch serving as a gentle reminder of Neil's presence. 

"I'm here, Andrew. I'm here and alive and real." Neil's thumb brushes Andrew's hand and his voice drops to a near whisper. "And so are you and so is this." 

Andrew silences Neil with another kiss because isn't that what a dream would say? 

"Neil." 

"Hmm?" It's less of a question and more of a hum against Andrew's lips and Andrew can't hide his shiver.

" _Touch me_."

Neil freezes under him and Andrew can feel his heartbeat speed up under his palm. 

"Andrew--" Neil's trying to pull back, to put space between them. But that's the last thing Andrew wants in that moment.

Andrew kisses the corner of Neil's mouth. "Yes, Neil. _Yes_."

Neil takes a steadying breath, probably trying to will his heartbeat to slow. He links his thumb with Andrew's pinky. His free hand slips into Andrew's loose sweats. The first touch on bare skin is _so different_ , but Andrew doesn't tense, doesn't pull away. He wants this--wants Neil like this, in this moment. But Neil's hesitating, unsure, and Andrew doesn't want that, never wants that for Neil. He rolls his hips and swipes his thumb over Neil's nipple. Neil arches off the bed against Andrew.

"Still yes," Andrew reminds Neil. 

Neil searches Andrew's face, looking for any doubt or hesitation. Andrew returns his stare, completely certain. He wants this. He wants _Neil_. 

Neil finally strokes him and Andrew can't speak, can't think, can't _breathe_. Everything is _feeling_ \--the feel of Neil under him, Neil's heartbeat, Neil's hand on him. Neil Neil _Neil_. Andrew's free hand clenches into a fist with the effort not to touch, to let Neil give this to him, to give himself over to the pleasure. His breathing quickens and Andrew distantly notices his chest heaving, the feeling of his own heartbeat threatening to burst from his chest. 

Neil's not unaffected, either. His heart is _racing_ under Andrew's hand. Andrew marvels that Neil's so affected--so affected by _him_ , without even being touched. From only _touching Andrew_. 

_"Andrew_." Neil's voice is ragged and full of want and need and that's all it takes. 

Andrew comes, kissing Neil hard as he does. He finally pulls back, resting both hands flat on Neil's chest as he works to catch his breath.

Neil is grinning as Andrew tries to breathe, tries to come back to reality. Tries to convince himself that this _is_ reality. 

"...what?" He manages to ask at length.

Neil sits up, presses a kiss to Andrew's neck. "Thank you." He bites gently--the barest hint of teeth--and smiles against Andrew's neck at the resulting shudder. "You were amazing." 

Andrew shoves Neil flat on the bed and glares at him. 

Neil has the audacity to _smile_. "What?" 

Andrew shakes his head and can't quite hide the ever so slight quirk of his lips. "Idiot." He kisses Neil quiet before he can say anything else. 


End file.
